The Celestial Factor
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede orders the celestial duo, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, to defeat Kirby. During an encounter with Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, Kirby and Tiff got sent flying into a forest. Tiff gets amnesia and she was found by Nago and Pitch. Now Kirby must find Tiff before Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright finds him.


The Celestial Factor

One day, Dedede was contacting Nightmare Enterprises.

"Listen here, you've send me monster after monster but none of them has gotten rid of Kirby," complained Dedede.

"It's not our fault Sire; our monsters are guaranteed to stop Kirby," said the salesman.

"Yeah right, all of your monsters failed to defeat Kirby," said Escargoon.

"Now look here, I want a monster that can stand a chance against Kirby," said Dedede.

The salesman thought for a moment. "You're in luck Dedede," said the salesman. "We've got a special sale for you, two monsters for the price of one."

"The last time you said that; we've gotten a couple of rejects," said Escargoon reminding the salesman about the incident with Fofa.

The salesman chuckled. "Don't worry, these monsters are strong," he said with a smirk.

This caught Dedede's interest. "If these monsters are strong, then send them right over," said Dedede.

The salesman nodded. "Right away Sire," he said.

The monster delivery system was activated. Two monsters appeared from the delivery system. One monster resembled an orange sun while the other resembled a yellow crescent moon. The sun monster had yellow arms with white gloves. The moon monster had white gloves and feet connected by white limbs. They both had a mean expression on their faces.

"Meet our celestial duo, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright," said the salesman. The screen turned itself off. Dedede looked at the monsters.

"I'm Mr. Shine," said the moon monster.

"And I'm Mr. Bright," said the sun monster.

"We both rule the day and night," said Mr. Shine.

Dedede approached the monsters. "I want you to get rid of Kirby," he told them. The monsters smirked.

"We'll take care of Kirby," said Mr. Shine.

"That puffball will be gone by dusk to dawn," said Mr. Bright.

They left the throne room.

"Sire, are you sure about this?" asked Escargoon.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright will take care of Kirby," said Dedede. He then cackled.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala were having a picnic. Kirby was happily munching on the food.

"It sure is a nice day for a picnic," said Fololo.

"Yeah, Kirby is enjoying himself," said Falala.

They looked at Kirby eating the food. Suddenly the sky became dark. Kirby and his friends looked up. A crescent moon was in the sky. What Kirby and his friends didn't realize was that the darkness was created by Mr. Shine.

"Why did the sky went dark all of the sudden?" asked Tuff.

"I don't know but something fishy is going on," said Tiff.

Mr. Shine rained down shooting stars. The stars were aimed at Kirby and his friends.

"Everybody run," said Tiff.

They ran trying to get away from the shooting stars. Mr. Shine kept attacking. One of the stars hit both Tiff and Kirby. They were sent flying.

"Tiff!" cried Tuff.

Both Kirby and Tiff were separated and they landed in the forest. Mr. Shine stopped attacking.

"Tiff and Kirby are gone," said Tuff.

"They landed somewhere in the forest," said Fololo.

"Let's go find them," said Falala.

They went into the forest to find Tiff and Kirby. Unfortunately Dedede and Escargoon saw the whole thing.

"It seems that Mr. Shine had sent Kirby and Tiff into the forest," said Escargoon.

"That pink pest won't be able to defend himself now that he is separated from his friends," said Dedede. He turned to Mr. Bright. "Go into the forest and find Kirby," said Dedede.

"Right away Sire," replied Mr. Bright. He flew to the forest to search for Kirby.

After landing in the forest, Kirby got up. He looked around and saw that his friends aren't here.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He was worried. He went to look for Tiff.

In another part of the forest, Tiff is laying on the ground. She was knocked out after she landed. A brown and white cat with slit like eyes and a small green bird were out for a stroll.

"It sure got dark all of the sudden," said the cat.

"Yeah it's strange that the sky would turn dark during the middle of the day," said the bird.

They saw Tiff lying on the ground.

"There's a girl lying on the ground," said the bird.

The cat approached the unconscious Tiff. "We need to wake her up," said the cat.

The bird lightly pecked Tiff. Tiff suddenly woke up.

"Are you alright?" asked the cat.

Tiff was startled.

"Sorry that I startled you," said the cat.

Tiff blinked. "Wait you can talk?" she asked.

"Of course we can," said the bird.

"Who are you?" asked Tiff.

"I'm Nago," said the cat.

"And I'm Pitch," said the bird.

"So what's your name?" asked Nago.

"My name?" said Tiff. "I don't know."

Nago was surprised. "You don't remember your name?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything," replied Tiff.

Nago turned to Pitch. "It seems this girl had lost her memories," he said to Pitch.

"If the girl lost her memories; then we need to keep her safe," said Pitch.

"Good idea," agreed Nago. He turned to Tiff. "Listen, we're going to look after you until you get your memories back," said Nago.

"Alright," said Tiff. She followed Nago and Pitch.

Meanwhile Tuff, Fololo and Falala are searching for Tiff and Kirby.

"Tiff, Kirby," cried Tuff.

"I hope Kirby and Tiff are alright," said Fololo.

"Yeah I'm getting worried," said Falala.

They continued searching. They didn't realize that someone else is looking for Kirby.

Nago and Pitch are showing Tiff the forest. They stopped by a tree.

"This is where we live," said Nago.

"You guys live here?" asked Tiff.

"Yeah," said Pitch.

"Are you hungry?" asked Nago.

"Just a little," answered Tiff.

"I'll get you an apple," said Nago. He climbed the tree and picked an apple. Nago slid back down and handed the apple to Tiff. Tiff took a bite of the apple.

"This is delicious," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," said Nago.

Tiff finished the apple. She looked up at the sky. "Is it nighttime already?" asked Tiff.

"No," said Nago.

"Then why is it dark?" wondered Tiff.

"We don't know; the sky went dark all of the sudden," said Pitch.

Suddenly they heard something. Nago, Pitch, and Tiff hid behind a tree. They saw Mr. Bright searching the forest.

"That puffball has got to be around here somewhere," said Mr. Bright. He then left.

"Who was that?" asked Tiff.

"Whoever it is, he is after a puffball," said Pitch.

Nago nodded. "That puffball might be in the forest somewhere," he said. Nago turned to Pitch. "Pitch, see if you can find the puffball," he said. "That puffball might be in danger."

"Sure thing Nago," said Pitch. He flew to look for Kirby while Nago stayed with Tiff.

Meanwhile Kirby was still searching for Tiff. Mr. Bright saw Kirby. Kirby doesn't realize that he was being watched.

Mr. Bright snickered. "I've got you now Kirby," he said. Mr. Bright fired a fireball from his hands. Kirby saw the fireball and avoided it. Kirby saw Mr. Bright.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"I'm here to destroy you," said Mr. Bright.

Mr. Bright fired another fireball at Kirby. Kirby evaded it. Kirby realized that Mr. Bright is a monster. Kirby ran away from Mr. Bright. Mr. Bright chased after him.

"Come back here," said Mr. Bright.

Kirby escaped and hid in a bush. Mr. Bright looked for Kirby but couldn't find him.

"Darn it, Kirby got away," he said angrily.

Mr. Bright left. Kirby jumped out of the bush. Kirby knew that he had to find Tiff. Kirby continued searching. He heard someone calling his name.

"Kirby," said the voice.

Kirby knew the voice. It was Tuff. Kirby ran towards Tuff's voice. Tuff, Fololo and Falala saw Kirby heading towards them.

"Kirby!" said Tuff. Tuff hugged Kirby. He was glad to see Kirby. He placed Kirby down. "Kirby, where's Tiff?" asked Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Oh no, Tiff is still lost," said Fololo.

"We need to find her," said Falala.

Suddenly Pitch showed up.

"Hi there," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Tuff.

"I'm Pitch," said Pitch.

"I'm Tuff," said Tuff, "and this is Fololo, Falala, and Kirby."

Pitch was surprised. "That's Kirby?" he said pointing at Kirby.

"Yeah," said Tuff.

"I've heard about Kirby," said Pitch. "The animals told Nago and me all about Kirby."

"Nago?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah, he's my friend," said Pitch. "He's with a girl."

"A girl?!" said Tuff.

"Nago and I found a girl lying on the ground," replied Pitch.

"It must be Tiff," said Tuff.

"You know her?" asked Pitch.

"She's my sister," said Tuff. "We were looking for her. Can you lead us to Tiff?"

"Sure," said Pitch.

Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala followed Pitch. They saw Nago with Tiff.

"Nago, I've found Kirby," said Pitch.

"Kirby eh, then he must be the puffball that we heard about," said Nago. He turned to Tuff, Fololo and Falala. "By the way, I'm Nago," said Nago. "I presume you've met my friend."

"Yeah," replied Tuff.

Kirby approached Tiff.

"Poyo," he said.

Tiff was confused. "Are you Kirby?" she asked.

Kirby was confused.

"Of course, he's Kirby," said Tuff.

Tiff looked at Tuff, Fololo and Falala.

"Who are you?" asked Tiff.

Tuff was shocked.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked Tuff. "I'm your brother Tuff."

"I have a brother?" said Tiff.

"Tiff, what's going on?" asked Tuff.

"Tiff?" said Tiff. "Is that my name?"

Tuff was confused.

"Your sister has gotten amnesia," said Nago.

"What?!" said Tuff.

"We found her lying on the ground," replied Nago. "When we woke her up, she didn't remember anything so we kept her safe."

"Tiff must have bumped her head when she landed in the forest," said Fololo.

"This is terrible," said Tuff.

Suddenly Mr. Bright showed up. "I've found you Kirby," said Mr. Bright.

Nago and Pitch recognized Mr. Bright.

"That's the same fellow we saw earlier," said Nago.

Mr. Shine went down on the ground.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; we're Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright," said Mr. Bright.

"We're here to eliminate Kirby," said Mr. Shine.

"Those two must be monsters," said Tuff.

"Well that explains why they're after Kirby," said Pitch.

"Then they are the ones who created the darkness," said Nago.

"You've got that right," said Mr. Shine.

"And now we must eliminate Kirby," said Mr. Bright.

Mr. Bright jumped into the sky and turned night into day. Mr. Shine rolled towards Kirby. Kirby got out of the way. Mr. Shine threw some crescent blades at Kirby. Mr. Bright shot a ray which scorched the ground. Mr. Bright went after Kirby while shooting his ray. Tiff saw that Kirby was in trouble.

"You leave Kirby alone!" yelled Tiff.

Mr. Shine snickered. "We'll take care of you," he said. Mr. Shine rolled into Tiff. Tiff was knocked back and she hit her head.

"Tiff!" said Tuff. Tuff went over to his sister. Tiff opened her eyes.

"Tuff is that you?" she asked.

"You recognized me?" asked Tuff.

"Of course, you're my brother," said Tiff.

Tuff, Fololo and Falala are happy to see Tiff getting her memory back.

"It looks like Tiff got her memory back," said Pitch.

"This is no time to celebrate; Kirby's in danger," said Nago. He pointed to Kirby fighting the monsters. Kirby was being hit by their attacks.

"Kirby!" said Tiff. She was worried.

Dedede and Escargoon were watching the battle through the Grasshopper Eavesdropper.

"Kirby doesn't stand a chance against Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright," said Dedede.

Back in the forest, Kirby continued battling the monsters. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright switched places. Mr. Shine went into the sky while Mr. Bright went on the ground. Mr. Bright began attacking Kirby. He charged at Kirby in a fiery burst. Kirby got hit. Mr. Bright began throwing fireballs at Kirby while Kirby avoided them. Tiff knew that Kirby needs to get rid of the monsters.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled Mr. Bright's fireball. He transformed into Fire Kirby.

"Go Fire Kirby," said Tuff.

Mr. Bright threw fireballs at Kirby but Kirby spat fireballs back. Kirby's fireballs hit Mr. Bright's fireballs. Kirby then spat fireballs at Mr. Bright. Fire Kirby breathed fire at Mr. Bright. Mr. Bright exploded.

Kirby's friends cheered.

"Alright, just one more to go," said Tuff.

Mr. Shine rained down some shooting stars. One of the stars hit Kirby thus discarding his ability. Mr. Shine landed on the ground. Tuff noticed that it is still night.

"The sky is still dark," said Tuff.

"That's because Mr. Shine is still there," said Tiff. "The only way for daytime to return is to defeat Mr. Shine."

Mr. Shine did his rolling attack. Kirby evaded the attack. Mr. Shine threw a crescent blade at Kirby.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby sucked up the blade. He transformed into Cutter Kirby.

"Alright it's Cutter Kirby," said Tuff.

Mr. Shine threw his blade but Kirby threw the blade on his hat which deflected Mr. Shine's blade. Mr. Shine got hit by Kirby's boomerang. The blade returned to Kirby's hand and Kirby attacked Mr. Shine with Final Cutter. Mr. Shine exploded and the darkness disappeared. Kirby's friends cheered once again as Kirby discarded his Cutter ability. Dedede and Escargoon saw that Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright were defeated.

"Kirby defeated my monsters," wailed Dedede.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala waved goodbye to Nago and Pitch.

"It was nice to meet you," said Tiff.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping my sister safe," said Tuff.

"No problem," said Pitch.

"Be sure to visit us again sometime," said Nago.

"Alright," said Tiff.

So Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala left the forest and headed back home.


End file.
